The Secrets We Keep
by Guard24
Summary: I'm on a personal vendetta against "May's abusive boyfriend" trope so I thought it would be fun to give May a really awesome, loving boyfriend who's just a little confused as to why she lets her teenage son stay out til 1 every night and sleep somewhere else every weekend. Also, he's friends with Tony Stark? Chris - May's new boyfriend - feels like he's missing something here.


_A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another irondad fanfic! I had this idea after seeing so many "May's abusive boyfriend" tropes and absolutely hating that idea. Please let me know what you think in the comments and thank you so much for clicking on this and taking the time to read it!_

May Parker hadn't planned on stepping back into the dating scene, but then again she hadn't planned on most of the important life events that seemed to shape her. His name was Chris. He was handsome, tan with dark hair and scruff that couldn't quite be called a beard yet, and hooded green eyes that all the hospital patients commented on. Chris worked alongside her at Queens Memorial, exchanging quips about 90s pop culture and recipes to actually cook for Peter. He cared for his patients with a rare sensitivity to their needs, always trying to brighten their day and learn a little bit about what makes them happy. Like her, he was a widower, having lost his wife eight years prior to cancer. And she hadn't planned on him crashing her little bubble, being a balm for the isolation of raising a super-powered kid who seemed to attract danger like a magnet. Not that she could tell Chris that.

But even so, he soothed her worries when Peter was out on patrol and being with him felt like relearning how to breathe. It felt euphoric, and scary and soothing and exciting all at once. She wasn't sure when she had last smiled as much as she did when Chris entered the picture. It didn't go unnoticed by Peter either, her newfound giddiness after long days at work now more commonplace than exhaustion.

After three dates, she tells her nephew, nervously twirling spaghetti around her fork as she awaits his reaction.

His eyes brighten as she speaks and he puts down his fork, eagerly leaning forward as she tells him about the itallian dinner he made for them on their last date. "That's great, May! As long as you're happy, I'm happy. I know Ben would feel the same way, by the way."

Peter's lips are pressed together in a soft smile and she's not sure why she'd been so worried to tell him. Pride overwhelms her in that moment, of who he is and his kindness, his inability to let the little guy suffer when he knows he can help. She might not love that he's risking his life as Spider-Man, but she can still be proud of him for it. It coils in her chest with the near constant ebb of fear, but it's warm and inviting and she's not sure how she got to raise the best kid in the universe.

"He'd be so proud of you, Pete." She beams at him before eating a forkful of spaghetti. "_Spider-kid_."

"It's Spider-Man, May." He protests. "You sound like Mr. Stark when you make those nicknames."

"Oh, we can't have me sounding like him, now can we?"

"You already tag team me like divorced parents who stay friends, so I don't see why not."

"It's called co-parenting," she responds and Peter rolls his eyes.

"So when can I meet this _Chris_?" Peter asks and she doesn't even try to stifle her smile at his eagerness. She might not be able to help him with homework or any of his Spider-Man activities, but this - this she can handle.

-/-/-

They set ground rules. The first and most important rule is that Chris can't know Peter's Spider-Man, at least not for awhile. It means Peter can't leave his suit lying around or continue crawling on the ceiling out of boredom or stress or whatever reason he decides it's a better place to pace than the floor.

They also agree not to tell Chris that he spends half his week with _the_ Tony Stark.

("People at school already tease me about it being fake and I don't care, but...it isn't normal for a random teenager to just hang out with Mr. Stark. And what if he connects Spider-Man? Then that puts him in danger too and I just, I- I don't want him to know yet May.")

This is a secret May still thinks she can handle — at least, for a time. If asked, she says that Peter has an internship with Happy Hogan.

And, in some weird twist of fate he never wants to experience again, Peter finds himself giving the talk. He's beat red the whole time, cheeks flushed as he stammers through his explanation.

("May, I-I have enhanced senses and um, I can hear your heartbeat. And I can hear a - hear a conversation happening two blocks over right now. So like, if - if he's gonna spend the night, or something, please for the love of my innocence, let me be at the Compound. Or- or just tell me. I need a heads-up."

"If your hearing is actually that good, I'm sure you've heard worse."

"Yeah, but not from _you_ and I never want to.")

-/-/-

The second rule is broken three weeks after Peter meets Chris. Though they get along famously, Peter usually isn't around when Chris is at the apartment. It isn't planned, he's just busy and overcommitted. At this point, it's only his third time being in the older man's presence.

They're all at the table together, eating lasagne that Chris had made when Tony knocks on the door and May answers.

"Ah, Ms. Parker, lovely to see you as always. Mind if I borrow Peter for a few days? It's for," he glances at Chris and gives a signature fake smile and nod, "Internship stuff."

"Uh, Mr. Stark, what are you - what are you doing here?" Peter asks, his voice getting higher the more he talks. "I thought Happy was coming, not that it isn't great to see you. It is I just - I-"

"Happy's in the car, kid." Tony says, smiling to himself at Peter's nervous rambling.

May sighs and side steps, inviting him in while Peter gets a bag together. "If anything happens to my kid Stark, I will personally come and kill you. FRIDAY will let me in and you won't even see it coming." She keeps her face stern for a moment, then breaks into a wide grin. "Chris, meet Tony Stark. Tony meet Chris."

Chris is unsurprisingly starstruck and confused, stumbling over his words in a way that May finds to be the most adorable thing she's ever seen. "Hi, uh, hi. You're I-You're here? And you're Iron Man. And Peter?" he stops mid-ramble and extends his hand. Tony takes it. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Stark."

"Likewise. Peter's told me a lot about you. Speaking of, kid, hurry up. I don't have all day."

Peter runs back into the common area, backpack in tow and wearing his suit, sans mask, under his clothes. The red spandex peaks out at his wrists. Tony cocks an eyebrow at his protege.

"What?" the teen asks.

"Nothing. Let's go."

Peter kisses May on the cheek, promising to be safe and update her three times a day, before following his mentor out the door.

-/-/-

The next night, they're curled up on the couch together with May's head on Chris's chest and legs intertwined. The news plays softly in the background but May isn't really paying attention.

"So when were you gonna tell me that you're BFFs with a billionaire? With Iron Man himself?" Chris asks, running his fingers through her hair. There isn't anything accusatory in his tone and May cuddles closer to him.

"We're _not_ BFFs. He mentors Peter sometimes with… science stuff. It all goes over my head. Peter asked me not to mention it. He doesn't like drawing attention to himself."

"And Iron Man just whisked Peter off to. . ?" he lets his question trail off.

"Some nerdy science conference in Italy."

"Damn, that's-" he pauses, looking at the TV and pointing. On the screen, there's a breaking news alert about The Avengers fighting another alien army, because apparently normal villains went out of style in 2012. "Wait, that Italy?"

She sees Peter, Spider-Man, next to The Hulk, Iron Man flying above as they fight off their oppressors. Everyone's there - Cap and Widow and Iron Patriot and Hawkeye, but they are pulled away to another part of the fight. They've been fighting for at least half an hour when she watches as Spider-Man is thrown into a building. The bricks break with the impact and it begins to cave and she swears she stops breathing for a moment. It's another five minutes before she sees him again, red and blue swinging around and webbing up the aliens. Iron Man fires his repulsors at the last big baddie and Hulk smashes their foe's head half a dozen times.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Peter's fine," Chris offers, his voice low and serious. "He's at a conference, not fighting these monsters."

"Yeah." It's barely above a whisper and she takes out her phone when she gets a message from Peter.

_Don't worry. I'm okay_. _It's gonna take more than that to take me out. Tony is going all "dad mode" on me. It's embarrassing. _

May looks up to the TV to see Iron Man cradling an injured Spidey and flying them to their jet. She smiles and types out a response.

_I can see that. You did great, Pete. Take an ice bath or something, that looked like it hurt. Love you._

"He's fine," she says, grabbing the remote and turning off the TV.

"Told you," Chris quips, leaning in to kiss her. It's soft and it calms her nerves in a way she can't explain. "So, you know Iron Man, but who's your favorite Avenger?"

"I'm partial to Spider-Man. He is Queens' local vigilante after-all."

"May Parker, a Spider-Man fan," he teases. She throws a pillow at him.

-/-/-

"Shouldn't Peter be home by now?" Chris asks one night. May glances at the time on her phone. It reads 12:33 a.m.

"He has until 1 a.m."

"Isn't that kinda late? I mean he's only sixteen - he could get seriously hurt out there. Or partying and drinking his weight in-"

"He's fine, Chris. Peter's a good kid. I trust him." She looks towards his bedroom door. It's shut so he can just silently swing in. The crime has been quieter lately - thank god. No alien attacks or evil mutant who has it out for her kid. "His curfew goes back to 11:30 once school starts up."

Chris looks skeptical, but he's not about to tell her how to raise her nephew. "Whatever you say."

-/-/-

Peter's body aches, muscles throbbing with the all-enveloping pain of post battle. Blood trickles down from around his left eye, which is now swollen shut. He cries, a short high pitched wince as he comes back into consciousness, his body pressing against a pile of rubble.

A sharp pain erupts at his _most definitely_ broken ribs and he bites down another cry. He could hear someone calling his name in the distance, their voice muffled as if they were screaming underwater.

"Peter! Spider-Man!"

Peter groans, opening his eye as he tries to recall where he is but there's a glint of red and gold blocking his sight.

"T'ny?"

"Yeah, bud. You blacked out there for a few minutes and I thought I'd come get you."

"I'm o-" His word is caught on a hiss of pain as Tony lifts him into his arms and Peter curls into himself. "Shit."

"Maybe don't become a ragdoll for steampunk Ursula next time, okay?"

"Wha?"

"Otto Octavious - madman with mechanical arms. I'll explain it to you when you're more coherent. Pretty sure you have a concussion."

Peter wakes later in the dim light of the medbay. Mr. Stark sits in a recliner next to him, checking and promptly ignoring his emails. Peter's head throbs, his left eye still swollen shut, his body aching, but it's duller than before, the pull of drugs making his mind fuzzy. He's been stripped of his suit and looks down to find he's wearing an old MIT hoodie of Tony's and...his Hello Kitty pajama pants, _great_.

"Four broken ribs, a concussion, a skull fracture, and of course there's that eye - I'll get you an eye patch and you can cosplay as Nick Fury." Tony remarks, looking to the kid.

"Better that than these pajamas. Really, Mr. Stark?"

"Punishment for scaring the shit out of me," he says with a smirk, but the rest of his face betrays his cool demeanor. There's worry lines etched into his expression that furrow his brow and dark bags under his eyes. His hair is disheveled and Peter has the urge to reach out and fix it, but decides that would be weird. It's strange to see his mentor like this, so unguarded and worried, and not TV ready. Tony isn't even trying to hide it, which seems to be the worst part for Peter. He hates that he caused this.

"I'm sorry. Thanks, for - for saving me." Peter says with a sheepish smile.

"Don't mention it," Tony says, reaching a hand out to ruffle his hair. Peter leans into the touch. "Actually do. Please mention it to your lovely Aunt. She gets off at two tonight so I'm gonna drive you back. Don't worry, I'm sending some Captain America level narcotics with you for all that," his hand makes a circle in the air, gesturing to Peter's _everything_.

Peter gets home at 1:45, the hood of Tony's sweatshirt pulled over his head in a sad attempt to hide his eye and some dry blood caked into his hairline. The smell of homemade pizza overwhelms his senses before he even walks in the apartment. It's odd, May rarely cooks especially in the middle of the night.

"Hey hon," Chris calls as Peter walks through the door. He's standing in the kitchen, looking in the oven. "I thought I'd make you some dinner befo- _oh my god Peter!_"

Peter freezes, trying to stifle the panic that's bubbling in his chest. Chris is already by his side less than a second later, hesitantly pushing the hood off Peter's head and examining his eye with a concerned _what the hell happened?_

"Uhh...I was jumped? Yeah. Jumped. I was jumped."

Chris considers him for a minute, soft gaze searching Peter's in a way that makes him uncomfortable, like he's learning something new. "C'mere," Chris's says, voice low and laced with so much concern that Peter doesn't even protest as he follows him to the couch.

"I already went to the doctor. Mr. Stark took me. Really Chris, it's okay. I'm fine."

"Even if you already went, I'm worried and I'm a doctor, and I'd feel a lot better if you let me look. Please, Peter."

The way he says Peter, it's not unlike how Tony says his name sometimes, like a whispered prayer for him to be okay, and it breaks his resolve. Slowly, Peter lifts the hoodie over his head and tosses it to the floor. Chris gasps and it's full of surprise and fear and all the emotions Peter wanted to avoid for at least a week, and Peter chances a look down. His torso is littered in bruises of varying shades and there's a cut along his stomach. He can feel the medicine Dr. Cho gave him wearing off and it _hurts_.

"Pete," the older man whispers, hands held in suspension above Peter's ribs, like he wants to touch them but he's terrified of causing anymore pain. "Your ribs. . .You-"

"They'll be fine in a few days. I have a concussion too, so can I just," Peter sighs, resting his head against the back of the couch. It's soft and comforting and he's just so ready for this day to be over. "Go to bed, please?"

The door opens in that moment and May walks in. She's wearing blue scrubs and her hair is tied in a loose ponytail. Immediately she locks eyes with Peter, and her face crumbles as she rushes over. "Peter, baby! I- Tony said you were in a fight, but this..."

"I'm fine, May. Really. It really wasn't a big deal. It's not even worth worrying over."

May shoos Chris to the side and sits down in between them. Her eyes run over Peter in a professional way, ending on his swollen eye. One of her hands goes to cup his cheek, "Okay, first off you cannot possibly say it's not a big deal when you look like this. What did Dr. Cho say?" Her thumb brushes over his temple and a scowl replaces her worried look. As if wanting to prove her point, a gut-clenching pain shoots through him and he pulls his knees to his chest, sucking in air when his ribs protest painfully.

"A couple of broken ribs, skull fracture..." Peter whispers, wishing his metabolism didn't work its way through all the painkillers in five minutes.

"And a concussion," Chris reminds, his hand resting on May's knee.

They look like a team, Peter thinks, and May's presence had calmed Chris's erratic heartbeat the moment she came home. The idea elicits pangs of guilt on top of everything - guilt at the lies he and May have concocted to keep his identity of Spider-Man safe. He wonders how hard it's been on May and Chris's relationship, how many white lies she's had to tell, but he pushes the thought down and focuses on the throbbing in his head instead. _At least that can be dealt with_, he thinks, and asks May to get his medicine from his backpack. She hands it to him with a sad gleam in her eyes. It makes him want to crawl under the nearest blanket and hide from their sympathetic glances.

"Really May, it's nothing I can't handle. Just everyday stuff," Peter tries to reassure her.

"Peter, you were jumped," Chris says, his tone serious. "That's not an everyday thing, or at least I _hope_ not. It's a big deal and it's scary. Your ribs are broken for god's sake. Your eye is swollen shut. I just-" Chris pauses, looking down at the cut along Peter's ribs. May's brows furrow in confusion at the mention of Peter being jumped, but she quickly schools her expression.

May sighs. "We'll let you get some rest, okay superhero?" She offers her hand to help Peter get up. He takes it and stands. "Call if you need anything. We'll be right here."

"Thanks May. Thank you, Chris."

He's asleep not even ten minutes later, lulled by the concerned whispers of May and Chris from two rooms over. When he wakes the next morning, his body is sore, but his eye is almost back to normal.

-/-/-

Five months have passed when May wakes to the shrill of "Iron Man" by Black Sabbath playing from her phone at 3 a.m. Peter had thought it'd be funny to set it as her ringtone for when Tony called and she never got around to changing it back. Her bedroom is coated in darkness, save for the light from her phone and she squints at it. Chris is wrapped around her like a koala, arm slung over her stomach and lips pressed to the back of her shoulder.

" 'Ello," she yawns as she answers, her eyelids drooping and the remnants of sleep threatening to pull her back in.

"May," Tony's says, his voice serious and raw with emotion that she's never heard from the billionaire and it scares her, wiping away all the tiredness and replacing it with fear. May shoots out of bed, trying to keep her breath even but it fails. "Peter's alive, first off, so don't worry about that. He's okay, kind of, well, he will be. He's - he was shot earlier on patrol - twice. The damn kid. And Happy is on his way to get you, he should be there in ten minutes, so-"

"Peter was _shot_?" she whisper-screams, the words knocking the air from her lungs. And she can't help it, the way her mind immediately goes to Ben on that fateful night, Peter at the police station covered in her late husband's blood, silent sobs racking his body. The edges of a panic attack seeps in at the memory and her heart is going to beat out of her chest and she can't breathe, she can't breathe, can't breathe, _can't_-

She hears someone call her name, but she isn't sure where she is anymore, and her mind takes her back to that first night without him, an inconsolable Peter wrapped around her muttering apologies between broken sobs. Peter didn't go to sleep until noon the next day. She's at Ben's funeral, and there's flowers everywhere - bright and vibrant and sickening wisps of color among black suits and dresses and her husband's cold body. Everyone comes up and shakes her hand, offering words of comfort and food, but she doesn't want any of it. Peter's at her side and she squeezes his hand, tries to reassure him (and herself) that it'll be okay. Peter nods, his eyes red and his motions slow and robotic and Peter-

Peter. This is about Peter. Peter's been shot.

Her world comes back into focus and she sees Chris kneeling in front of her, sleep mussed hair and wide green eyes full of concern. His thumb wipes at a tear on the apple of her cheek and she presses the phone to her ear. Tony is still talking, telling her to breathe and that Peter's okay and Happy's almost there.

"I'm sorry," she chokes out a sob. "Tony, I…"

"It's okay. He's gonna be okay. He _has _to be okay," he pauses. "Do you want me to stay on the line?"

She leans her head on Chris and her eyes flutter closed. He wraps his arms around her and it's grounding. _Peter's alive. Peter isn't Ben. Peter's alive._ She repeats it over and over, a silent mantra and she realizes both Chris and Tony are waiting for a response. "I…" she speaks into her phone. "Chris is here. I- I'm okay," May hangs up and turns her attention to Chris.

"Peter was shot. He - I have to go. I - Happy, he's outside I gotta-"

"Let me go with you," Chris says. And god, she wants him too. She wants to curl into his side in the car and tell him everything, but she knows she can't do that to Peter. Not right now. He asked her to keep his identity safe, to keep Chris safe, and that's the least she can do when her nephew is out saving the world every night.

"I need you to stay at the apartment, please I- I know you want to come, but I need you here. I'll be back in a few days. I just - I'm sorry, I need to go." She kisses him, soft and quick and rushes out the door before he can protest.

-/-/-

Unable to process the night's frightening turn of events, Chris is left standing at the doorway. He had called multiple hospitals looking for Peter, but none of them seemed to have anyone that matched his description. It wasn't until May called the next morning saying that Peter was okay and recovering at the Avengers Compound, that he figured out why.

_Why is he at The Avengers Compound, May? That's insane_ he had said, but she acted as if it was normal, saying that Tony preferred treating him there. When he asked about what happened, she said it was an unfortunate wrong place, wrong time, but that it didn't matter now because he was okay.

Now, five days later, Peter and May were coming home. He waits inside the apartment for them, pacing the living room as he cleans the countertops for the seventh time in the few days they've been gone. He can hear laughter down the hall and it takes him a moment to realize it's them. Peter is rambling excitedly about something - he can't tell what - and he stops as the door opens. What he doesn't expect is to see Tony Stark behind her, his arm around Peter's shoulder, beaming at a perfectly healthy, energetic kid. It throws him for a loop how domestic they look.

Like a family.

And that's when it hits him. The internship, the nights at the Compound, the easy banter, Stark taking care of him after he's injured. Chris pauses his inner monologue, sweeping the group from head to toe with his gaze. "Wait...Is Peter Tony's secret son or something?"

_Fin_


End file.
